The Knuckle: Beginnings
by GameJunkie7
Summary: A story of a man, a simple man, who strangely eats yogurt at lunch...loser. After getting dressed for PE he finds a peculiar yet eerily familiar mirror which against all better judgement or common sense to a gamer...he touches. Rated for violence.


_**The Knuckle: Beginnings**_

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story save for Tony/Knuckle because he's me.

**I**t was lunch and Tony once again sat in seclusion out in the quad, staring at the 6 of Hearts he pinned to the high ceiling the previous year and eating a paltry meal composed of a single peanut butter sandwich, a yogurt, Gatorade and a special energy bar that eases the pain from working out and helps burn fat during exercise. After he finished he looked up at the clear blue sky for a moment and the reflection on his gunmetal glasses hid his eyes from view and he sighed once again fearing the last two classes of the day…weight room with Coach Balison and P.E. 2 with Coach Nichols.

He had already gotten used to the pain and his body was muscular with little trace of his obesity left although it had only been a few months; Coach Balison said something like he had a Sculptor's Body meaning with any sort of conditioning his body adjusted quickly. But that still didn't change the fact that he hated physical activity unless it had a goal and he was unmotivated to work out he just did it because he was obligated to his mother to get healthy.

He got up and walked through the hallway to the Men's Locker Room 10 minutes before the bell was going to ring. He dressed down into his gym uniform composed of a grey T-shirt and brown basketball shorts and after locking his footlocker he was about to leave since loitering in the locker room is prohibited but on the way out on the wall where a small plain square mirror hung; in it's place was a huge circular ornate mirror that covered the whole center of the wall. Tony looked around to notice he was alone and he admired the mirror for it's beauty but considering it was just a plate of glass fixed to the wall it looked like light was coming through…so he reached out and touched the triangle herald in the center and all went black.

(Spirit Temple)

"…Ugh…my nose…." Tony woke up on a warm tan stone floor and he rubbed his sore nose; apparently he landed on it but when he rubbed it he noticed…it was longer and pointier, also his skin was a deep tan. "…Well I don't mind the nose and the tan is pretty cool…but what the hell happened?" Tony looked around and recognized where he was. "…oh…shit."

He was in the Spirit Temple! "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! Ok…calm down Tony! You've been in worse situations…no I haven't! FUCK!" Tony looked into the mirror and inspected himself and he noticed he was a foot taller at about 7ft 3in and had dark red hair, his muscles were twice as big as before to the point that his clothes were practically straining and he got a dirty thought and flexed; causing his clothes to rip to shreds save for a small section that acted like a Speedo.

"…Well shit! If I manage to get back to my world Flora would pounce on me like a wild animal! She always did like buff guys and red hair…wait." Tony looked at the mirror carefully and realized…it was the Mirror of Twilight! It sent him here; maybe it could send him back home…or the Twilight Realm; either would be better than the Spirit Temple right now considering Koume and Kotake could be hovering around somewhere and not to mention the scores of possible monsters that could attack him from around any corner. "Ok…ok…Mirror of Twilight! Send me back home!" *…Nothing happened.* "…Alright then…I seriously hope I'm not stuck here…."

"Neither do we." Tony jumped to the side to avoid an incoming fire blast and it reflected off the mystical mirror and hit Kotake. "Ah sorry sis!"

"Ow…its ok it was that blasted mirror." While they were chatting Tony had slipped away. "Um…sis where'd he go?"

"I don't know sis…shall we look for him?" Then they hovered around and faded away.

(With Tony)

Tony was freaking out! He was in the Spirit Temple, which is in the Desert Collossus, which is west of Gerudo Valley, which is just beyond the border of Hyrule, which is separated from his world! "Damn…even if I get out of here there's no way I can cross the Haunted Wasteland without a guide…if I remember right the Phantom Guide will only take you to the Collossus…."

Tony wandered around the temple finding it rather tame…not a monster in sight. "Talk about luck." Suddenly he entered a door he should have been worried about entering and sitting on a stone throne was a suit of armor. "Well shit!" Immediately the door behind him sealed with iron bars. "Well that figures."

"You trespass…I will eliminate you." The Iron Knuckle got up and Tony looked around for anything he could use as a weapon but he found nothing.

"Crap weaponless…hey wait are you guys just animated suits of armor or is there someone inside it?" The Iron Knuckle stopped, set down his epic axe and lifted off the front of his cuirass to reveal he was empty. "…Cool…."

"…I never thought of it that way but…yes it is quite cool." Tony rushed forward and picked up the Iron Knuckle's axe with ease. "What!"

"Fake out!" Tony used the broad side of the axe to knock the Iron Knuckle's helm clear off and the suit of armor collapsed. "Well then…why the hell does this huge axe feel so light?" Tony then proceeded to put on the Iron Knuckle's body as armor and after he put the helmet on he felt pretty good about himself. "Who else besides Link can say they've beaten an Iron Knuckle on their own!"

For some reason the armor felt like a second skin; as if he wasn't even wearing it and in order to make sure he looked at least a little different from normal Iron Knuckles he ripped a crimson tapestry off the wall and used the axe to cut out a section of it to make a cape which he wrapped around the neck of the armor. "Ok then…when will the bars on the doors come off?" Suddenly the bars disappeared just as he said it as if they responded to his will. "…Strange…probably coincidence."

Tony then snapped his fingers on his left hand and the axe disappeared into hammer-space. "Ok then. I know Link is supposed to get the Silver Gauntlets but I want them anyway." Tony went through the door and came out on the left hand of the Collossus and smashed the chest to retrieve the Silver Gauntlets but he went inside before putting them on.

"Ok! When I put these babies on I don't have to worry about anything overpowering me!" Suddenly he felt dizzy though. "Ugh…must be the damn heat…glad this stone throne is here…looks cozy right now." Tony sat down and drifted off to sleep with the Silver Gauntlets on his lap.

(6 hours later)

Tony felt strange…like he was empty or something. "Ugh…." He then saw Young Link trying to pry the Silver Gauntlets from under his hands with no results. "Hey!" Tony responded with the same thing he always did when someone was trying to steal from him; with a quick punch! And it sent Young Link flying through the air until he stopped a few feet in front of the door. "Nobody tries to steal from me! Especially not some little urchin!" Tony knew Link needed the gauntlets to continue his quest but he didn't want to relinquish them.

"Sorry…but I need those gauntlets 7 years from now and I might as well get them now!" Link drew his Kokiri Sword and Deku Shield and charged and made a quick strike at Tony's abdomen but instead of hearing a dull clang of metal on metal and flesh he heard a resounding bell. "Huh?"

"…Don't tell me…!" Tony opened up the front of the cuirass to find…he was hollow.

"Whoa you're empty! That's awesome!" Link obviously didn't grasp the situation as at that statement Tony summoned his axe and whacked Link across the room and he slammed into the wall.

"…I…am…very emotional right now!" Tony clasped his cuirass…no his torso shut and looked at his hand and even though he was just a suit of armor now he was shaking. "I-I…can never go home now!" The bars on the doors sealed the room shut. "ARGH!" His eyes…no his vision became coated in a thick bloody red as he went into a maddened frenzy.

"Link! This guy's different from the others! Be careful!" Navi then retreated into his hat and Link stood up.

"No duh Navi! From what he said it sounds like he's been cursed or something…maybe I shouldn't kill this guy; instead I'll dodge until he blows off his steam." And Link did so patiently for the next few hours and by that time the room was practically demolished as everything but the stone throne was destroyed and the walls and floor were carved with deep gashes from Tony's swings. "Dang! When will he snap out of it!" After saying that Tony stopped mid-swing and the axe disappeared and he stumbled back into the stone throne and Link could hear him crying as he put his head in his hands. "Are you crying?"

"No shit Sherlock!" Normally such language was forbidden around kids Link's age but Link was actually 7 years older than he looked. "I woke up in this place…confused, scared, powerless and hopeless! Now that I'm cursed like this I can never go home!"

"…Maybe if Ganondorf is defeated the curse will break."

"…Maybe true…maybe but there isn't any guarantee Link!" Link gave Tony the eyebrow at that.

"I've never told you my name…." Link then got his hands ready for his weapons again just in case.

"Oh…I let it slip? Sorry but I know all about you Link…and what you need these gauntlets for… but I need them more if I'm going to survive in this world!" As Link was wondering what he meant by This World Tony got up and put the Silver Gauntlets inside his…hands and then suddenly his body transformed before Link's eyes as the Iron was replaced with the mystical Silver of the gauntlets and before he knew it Tony was no longer an Iron Knuckle…he was the Silver Knuckle.

"Such power! I can truly stand a chance against this world now!" Before Link could ask what he meant Tony rushed Link and picked him up by the armpits. "Alright! I'll clear all the obstacles involving heavy lifting in the path you need to take right now! Go to the future Link! The path should be open to you!" Link didn't know how Tony knew what he needed but he wasn't about to question it.

"Hey thanks Knuckle!" That name stung…but it felt cool and it was what he was now so there was no offense taken from it. "I'll see you 7 years from now! If not sooner ha, ha!" Tony put Link down and the young boy ran off through the unbarred doors.

"…Knuckle huh?" Knuckle left out the other door onto the left hand just in time to see Nabooru being sucked into a dark vortex and Koume and Kotake then went inside the temple all without noticing him. "…Oh well. Link will handle it 7 years from now…he, he. Poor Nabooru."

Knuckle then jumped down and did a roll to lessen the impact; sure he was made of mystical silver and it was nothing but sand to land on but he wasn't taking chances. He then went into the temple and pushed the big block easily with one hand thus opening the way and he went through the dungeon unopposed (Because nobody wants to fuck with him) and worked out all the puzzles involving needing the Silver Gauntlets. "There…now…I should figure out how to get to Hyrule then."

"We can merit a one-way ticket dear!" Knuckle reflexively summoned his epic Silver Poleax and knocked away an incoming ice blast and it hit Koume. "Oh dear! Sorry Koume!"

"Ugh…no it's ok Kotake; it was that rude Knuckle that ruined all our puzzles." The twin sisters were truly angry and they threw everything they had at him; to their dismay since his armor was brilliantly shiny and so was his axe so he reflected their attacks onto each other and eventually they were weakened but before they could fuse Knuckle jumped at Koume to cleave her head off when Kotake caught him off guard with a full power ice blast that froze him in a block of ice. "Oh…thank you Kotake."

"Ugh…you're welcome Koume…where did this terrifyingly powerful Knuckle come from?" Kotake got up and started poking the ice block with her broom.

"Ugh…I don't know Kotake…but his strength is immense! Perhaps we should deliver him to son as a gift?" Koume got a mischievous grin on her wrinkled face.

"Oh yes a splendid idea sister! Let's send him as an early birthday present!" Kotake did too.

(In the depths of Hyrule Castle's Dungeons)

Knuckle felt weak…something he didn't like. He tried to move his arms but found they were bound by shackles made of darkness. "W-what!" Knuckle tried as hard as he could but he found that the more he tried to get free the weaker he felt. "Ugh…so…tired."

"I wouldn't struggle so much if I were you my little toy." Knuckle mentally flinched at the harsh, coarse, deep throated voice. He never heard him speak before but he didn't need much brainpower to realize who this was.

"…Ganondorf…." The King of Evil himself stepped out from the shadows clapping sarcastically.

"Very good! It seems you do have a brain inside that hollow shell after all." Ganondorf walked over and gently ran a finger across Knuckle's smooth silver chest; Knuckle couldn't help a dirty thought entering his brain; one that Flora would drool over to make a Yaoi story of. "So beautiful!" Ok now that thought's in full swing.

"I can't believe how well you've incorporated the Gauntlets into yourself! I couldn't do anything with them so that's why I left them in that chest to rot in the first place." Ganondorf then stepped back and examined him closely which made Knuckle's head swim with perverted thoughts

'Damn you Flora! Contaminating my straight mind!'

"I could use you." Again perverted thoughts. "You look strong enough to rip someone in two with ease."

'GODDAMMIT PERVERSE THOUGHTS BEGONE!'

"Alright then I'll reassign you to be my personal bodyguard since the Spirit Temple was boring enough for you to go on a rampage."

'THE POWER OF YURI COMPELS ME! THE POWER OF YURI COMPELS ME!' Ganondorf snapped his fingers and the shackles of darkness disappeared. "…Yes sir! I was bored to death out there in the desert with nothing to toy with but the common monsters."

Knuckle decided to play along as Ganondorf's stooge but he realized something…if he was stuck in this world and if Ganondorf's plans are already this far along…he'll be stuck with the lame Adult Link timeline! 'I do not want to think of the fact that I exist in the same timeline as Wind Waker and Phantom Hourglass…and all other Toon Link games…sigh'

"Come along Knuckle! I have many things to do and so do you…."

(7 Years Later)

He was fast…too fast to pursue for normal minions of Lord Ganondorf but Knuckle kept pace with his dashing strides that made him practically leap across the ground without leaving even a few feet from it. "Give up Sheik! You know you cannot run forever unlike me!"

"*Pant* that may be true! But unlike you I can move this fast in more than a straight line!" Sheik then quickly stomped into the ground and did a 90 degree turn into an alley and Knuckle stopped dead on the same spot; upturning the stones of the path in the process before he could burst into the alley himself.

"You forget! Although I am heavy that does not mean I am any less agile than you!" The pursuit continued for a few minutes through the small alleys of the abandoned Hyrule Castle-Town until they came to the town square and Sheik was standing atop the fountain by the time Knuckle got there. "So! Have you given up!"

Sheik's face; although covered, showed a smile as was apparent by his eyes. "Oh no Knuckle! I am far from surrendering!" Sheik then used an extra potent smoke-bomb that covered the entire square but Knuckle didn't worry as he knew where Sheik was going…it has been 7 years after all….

"Temple of Time…too obvious." Knuckle then walked quickly to the temple and rushed inside but when he was he walked leisurely towards the Door of Time and he stopped inside the small hallway; still enshrouded in shadows as he eavesdropped on Link and Sheik's conversation and after it was just about over Knuckle stepped into the room causing Sheik to jolt and Link to draw his sword. "Sheik…and Link…I guess it really has been 7 years."

"K-Knuckle! How did you-!"

"Simple young rogue! I know where and when you'll be before you know it! The same goes for you Link!" Link looked at Knuckle with no sense of recognition; Knuckle realized that this Link isn't as far along in his quest as the one he met in the Spirit Temple but then a whole Time Paradox started unraveling in his mind…this might be a new Link and not the same one at all since if the passages and puzzles in the Spirit Temple are already solved for him then there's no need for him to return to the past to retrieve the Silver Gauntlets in the first place!

"As such I will not allow you to pass with ease!" Knuckle decided to leave it at that…thinking too much on such things involving time travel might invoke a destructive Time Paradox if not left alone or simply drive him insane…he's going to forget all about this now.

"Hey…are you alright? You seem to be shaking your head a lot." Link although having no knowledge as to who Knuckle was still took interest.

"Link why are you worried at all! We should use this chance to escape!" Sheik then used a Deku Nut and was gone.

"Huh! Sheik!" Link looked around to no avail and Knuckle shook his head again.

"Hmph! You'll get used to it Hero. He does that all the time to everyone…but then again…you might not even get to leave this chamber!" Knuckle then walked into the Chamber of the Master Sword and using Dark Magic taught to him by Lord Ganondorf but altered to his tastes he sealed the exit with a solid Silver Door; inlaid with his coat of arms consisting of a helm and two poleaxes crossed behind it.

"Now then! Come at me Hero!" Link took no more coaxing as he charged at Knuckle but Knuckle quickly rushed him and struck Link's torso with a palm-strike that sent him flying back onto the Pedestal of Time and Link struggled to get back up. "Weak…too weak…you're not even worthy to fight me unarmed…very well…I shall teach you an important battle skill that I believe you will neglect." Knuckle walked over to Link and picked him up; placing him on his feet.

"Pay attention! For I will NOT show you it again!" Knuckle backed up from Link and summoned a sword (Looks exactly like the Sage Sword from TP only Silver) "Now PAY ATTENTION! First you find an important opportunity…the best time is when the opponent is down on the ground. Instead of letting them get back up FINISH them!" Knuckle then performed the Ending Blow without a target.

"Now you get the basic concept…practice on your own time and when next we meet…perhaps you will be a more venerable foe…I must continue my pursuit of Sheik." Knuckle then sent the sword back to hammer-space and did the same with the Silver Door. "Remember hero…much has changed in the seven years you have been gone. Brace yourself…for it is not pretty." Knuckle then dashed out the temple and jumped to the top of the Temple of Time to get a good look all around him.

"…As expected…I've lost him…but not for long…I know where he'll be." Knuckle then snapped his fingers and an Ax-Guitar (Literally, and BTW he uses magic to have electricity flow through it so it's an Electric-Ax-Guitar BOOYAH) appeared and he played a Metal version of the Minuet of Forest; thus warping him to the Sacred Forest Meadow and he appeared right next to Giant Moblin; the leader of the foot soldiers here.

"Ah Lord Knuckle! I apologize! I've heard no word of your arrival…!" The huge Moblin kneeled which seemed awkward considering his size.

"No matter…I do not wish word of my being here to get around…keep it under a tight lid…Sheik will be coming here." In the 7 years that Knuckle had lived in Hyrule and served under Ganondorf he'd become one of the Dark King's most powerful and loyal minions.

Shortly after becoming Ganondorf's personal bodyguard Ganondorf took great interest and curiosity in Knuckle and as such he asked Knuckle's origin and when he learned of him being from another world; he made a deal…he could send him back home at any time Lord Ganondorf wished. Not that it mattered anymore whether or not Lord Ganondorf would send him home as he viewed it pointless to return to a life he never really loved; especially not after 7 years.

Knuckle jumped up to the top of the broken staircase of the Forest Temple and stomped; thereby summoning a Silver Throne and he sat in it and cast a powerful cloaking spell that turned still objects invisible…not a problem for a suit of armor as he pondered on what occurred over the past 7 years. "A lot has happened."

When Ganondorf appointed him as his personal bodyguard he practically forced Knuckle to study Dark Magic and what surprised both of them was Knuckle's impressive natural talent and within 3 years had fully mastered the Dark Arts under Koume, Kotake and occasionally Ganondorf's teachings.

"Those years of training under them haven't made me like those to old wenches any more than before…if not I hate them more." Knuckle continued to ponder the events of the past 7 years over a period of 3 days as he drifted in and out of consciousness as his imagination was far greatly enhanced by the possibilities of his magic and kept him occupied up to the point he heard Giant Moblin shouting.

"Gah! Pathetic Hylian! Die!" Shortly after that Giant Moblin emitted a blood-curdling scream to instigate his end and Link wandered into the meadow and as he expected Sheik appeared and again Knuckle decided to wait until they were done and Link had learned the Minuet of Forest. Knuckle then summoned a Giant Silver Door to cover the only exit from the meadow and the entrance to the Forest Temple and he canceled the cloaking spell.

"My, my…how is it that I always seem to know where you're going to be Sheik?" Knuckle nonchalantly chuckled and drummed his fingers on the armrests of the throne. "I have been WAITING here for 3 DAYS! What took you Hero! Geez!"

"Well first of all I had to go to Kakariko Village, race Dampe's ghost to get the Hookshot, travel across Hyrule Field on foot, fight the monsters in Kokiri Village and finally battle your master's foot-soldiers to get here! That's what took me 3 days!" Link looked annoyed; likely both at the fact that Sheik could have taught him the Minuet of Forest earlier and the fact that such a thing was likely prevented by Knuckle's interruption at the Temple of Time. "Besides how did you get here before either of us!"

"I know all of the warp songs currently tied to the warp panels throughout Hyrule…and more." Knuckle got up and returned the Silver Throne to hammer-space and he jumped down. "Now then…I won't allow you the time to play one of those precious songs to escape Sheik; oh no, you're going to stay right here as I strip you of your weapons and harp!"

Link charged and struck and Knuckle blocked with his palm but it cut into the delicately woven mail causing Knuckle to jump back and look at his hand in shock. "…Well then…it seems not using weapons against the wielder of the Blade of Evil's Bane is unwise." Knuckle then summoned his signature poleax and held it easily with one hand as he was accustomed.

"Sheik…I'll distract him and keep him busy…then you warp out of here and warp again so that he can't follow you accurately." Sheik gave a surprised look at Link for his intelligent statement but nodded and ran to the other side of the meadow.

"Oh no you don't!" Knuckle ignored Link and dashed for Sheik but Link jumped in the way and dug in his feet with his shield held up but this proved stupid as when Knuckle barreled into him they both crashed into the ground but this gave Sheik the time to play the Prelude of Light and he warped away. "Damn it!" Knuckle got up and lifted Link off the ground by the collar of the white shirt under his tunic with his left hand. "Now I'll have to chase him again!"

Knuckle then reeled back his arm and threw Link hard into the Giant Silver Door causing the Hero to cough up blood from the force of the impact but he surprisingly recovered quickly. "Hm…still too weak…sure your blade can scratch me but only my mail…allow me to show you a technique that may have prevented your falling when I impacted your shield. I will only show it to you ONCE! You better remember it!"

Knuckle then summoned a large Silver Shield (TP Darknut Shield only Silver) and dug his feet in deep and shoved the shield forward with all his might; effectively performing the Shield Shove. "There; now remember: a firm foothold is key to a successful shove; especially against larger and heavier opponents such as me; otherwise you would still get knocked back. And as a revision to the move; if a seriously powerful force is heading towards you; after shoving forward to lessen the impact, push the target to the side to further turn them away and leave an opening." Knuckle then recalled the doors and shield and summoned his Ax-Guitar.

"Why are you teaching me these things? They're only helping me defeat my enemies easier…and if I get good enough I might be able to defeat you." Link knew saying this might snap Knuckle out of his aesthetic passing of techniques but he was surprised to hear Knuckle chuckle.

"Because…I wish to face you when you've become stronger." Knuckle then played the Bolero of Fire and warped away.

"…Well whatever…lets go save Saria then, right Navi?"

(Death Crater)

Knuckle appeared in the center of Death Mountain Crater and put away his Ax-Guitar. "Phew! I'm not really affected by this but my Silver body is the ultimate conductor of temperature and electricity…good thing the gauntlet's enchantments are so powerful then…it lasted unknown centuries in the unforgiving desert heat with no signs of age…this should be easy." Knuckle then summoned his throne over the entrance to the Fire Temple and sat in it and forced himself into a slumber and when next he woke he heard Sheik finish teaching Link the Bolero of Fire.

"Very good Link…now I had better leave before Knuckle appears." But before he could leave; unnatural black fire blocked off the only plausible ways out; including the metal grate wall. "What!"

Knuckle uncloaked himself and they both looked at him. "Welcome…such a horrible place…wouldn't you agree? Perfect location to simulate what hell looks like." Knuckle got up and walked forward after summoning his poleax. "I realize that there's no way I'll be able to capture you as you are Sheik…especially with Link around…I have business with the Hero so you may leave." Sheik then defied him and stood stone still. "What? I'm letting you go and you stand here!"

"Why are you letting me go?" Sheik glared at Knuckle since he knew Knuckle's power and Link's safety was more important than his.

"Well then Knuckle…ready to fight?" Link unsheathed his sword and shield and charged and Knuckled stabbed the pole end of his ax towards him but Link quickly dug his feet into the hot dirt and raised his shield and promptly shoved the attack to the side and made use of the opening to strike but even though the Master Sword made contact with the point where Knuckle's head met his torso the Blade of Evil's Bane couldn't cut him. "What!" Knuckle chuckled and grabbed the sword and pushed it away with ease; leaving Link flabbergasted at Knuckle's intense degrees of strength and durability.

"Good! Very good! You performed well! But you still lack the strength and confidence to cut me with that blade…I shall pass on another Hidden Skill to you. Pay attention for I only intend to show you once." Link nodded and focused and Sheik looked on with intrigue from afar.

'What is he up to?'

Knuckle replaced his poleax with a sword and before Link could fathom what Knuckle was going to do the hulking suit of armor quickly rolled around Link and struck him in the back with the side of the blade in a manner that only served to startle him. "This is the Back Slice! Let it be hewn into your mind! Now try it on me as few enemies are as stalwart as I am."

Sheik continued to watch as Knuckle let Link practice on him a few times until he got it right and Sheik suddenly had a glimmer in his eyes as realization dawned upon him and the Triforce hidden under his bracer glowed. "Yes…it seems you'll do fine with it…." Knuckle was distracted by the two energies resonating around him. He knew what they were but such sensation was daunting…even for someone of his power and he turned towards Sheik who then quickly fumbled with his harp and warped away with the Serenade of Water.

"…I must go…I will see you later Link…good luck in there; and be sure to free the Gorons…I never wished this harm upon them." Knuckle returned his sword and throne and deactivated the fires he created and summoned his guitar. "Be sure to use the Hammer you find in there to great extent and don't forget that the techniques I taught you can apply to more than swords." Knuckle then played the Serenade of Water and warped.

"…You know Navi…I don't think Knuckle's really our enemy for some reason."

(Lake Hylia)

Knuckle appeared at Lake Hylia. "Although Zora's Domain is a fair distance from here I should be able to get there quickly on foot." Knuckle turned around to see Sheik standing on the bridge.

"…Knuckle…who are you really?" Sheik's boldness was unexpected but Knuckle knew that Sheik was quite intelligent considering he possessed the Triforce of Wisdom so he shrugged it off.

"None of your concern Sheik…are you going to hand yourself in willingly? I would teach him the songs in your place even." Sheik then started to walk backwards and Knuckle followed.

"No thank you…I doubt you have grasped the full effect that your master's hold on Hyrule has had on its citizens." Sheik turned around and started dashing and Knuckle immediately started chasing him and they quickly made it to the expansive Hyrule Field and Sheik headed towards Zora's Domain.

"That's where you're wrong! I know what has happened in full conscience and honestly I don't give a damn! All I'm interested in now is to see if that Hero can give me a real battle!" Knuckle kept pace with Sheik and although Hyrule Field is about 10 miles wide in diameter they were already at Zora's River because of their unbelievable pace and they were jumping from platform to platform; neither losing any distance between the other and then they both stopped at the entrance to Zora's Domain with Sheik panting and Knuckle unfazed (Living suit of armor=infinite stamina).

"Take a breather…I'll open the entrance." Knuckle took out the Ax-Guitar and played Zelda's Lullaby and the waterfall opened and immediately Sheik burst in and Knuckle followed before the waterfall closed again.

"Well…since you seem to only be in this to fight Link at his strongest…then I doubt you would help me with something." Sheik walked to the throne room and Knuckle followed and that's when he realized what he meant…Ruto was frozen in a block of Red Ice.

"To free her I would have to retrieve some Blue Fire from the cavern that opened just beyond here…but if you truly have mastered Dark Magic and learned from Ganondorf…then you could cast Blue Fire with ease." Knuckle knew what Sheik was doing…he was trying to wear on his conscience!

"Bah! Get the damn fire yourself!" Knuckle then walked up the ramp and as he was passing the frozen Ruto he quickly tapped the ice and Blue Fire spread over it as he walked on; shocking Sheik with his hypocrisy.

"Heh…guess he does have a heart…in a manner of speaking."

(Ice Caverns)

Knuckle walked through the cavern and none of the traps or monsters inside dared to attack him and he got all the way to the final chamber where a White Wolfos was waiting but it ignored him as he walked in and set his throne over the quick exit to the main chamber of the cavern and sat on it and in a few minutes the White Wolfos summoned two more and they both sat on either side of the throne.

"Well, well. You pups are rather cute and loyal aren't you?" Knuckle pet the head of the one on the right and rubbed its ears to its joy and the other ones looked jealous. "Hey don't be sad…come here I'll pet you." Knuckle felt a little sad…these Wolfos were so sweet but they'll be killed by Link soon and he gave each of them attention and he even went so far as to name them.

"Ok you're Talon, you're Reaver, and you're…Wolven." They each barked happily at their assigned names and it got to Knuckle. "That's it! I'm sending you all to the Dark Gap where you'll evolve and be safe from Link!" The three Wolfos were all swallowed into the gap where they would become remade by the evil energies and be safe from Link.

"So you really do have a conscience." Shiek walked in and Knuckle scoffed at him.

"I may not care about others to a surprising degree…but I love animals and when I get attached to something it heavily influences my judgment." Knuckle was then mentally contacted by his master and he closed his eyes and erased all traces of thoughts of Shiek, Link and the Wolfos.

"Hello Knuckle! How is your hunt for that traitor Shiek going?"

"Annoying sir. No matter how many times I corner him he always seems to escape using one of those damned songs whenever he gets the chance; even while running."

"Hm…such a thing combined with his natural and excess talent at espionage would naturally make him completely uncatchable…regardless it seems you're doing well; keep it up. Oh and if possible I have something for you to do…I want you to destroy the seals on the well in Kakariko Village and the Shadow Temple in the Kakariko Graveyard so that the evil spirits imprisoned within can be free."

"Yes master, it shall be done." After the link was closed Knuckle opened his eyes to find Shiek right up in his face and Knuckle pressed back into his throne. "Wha-what are you doing!"

"Well you wouldn't respond no matter how much I called so I was worried." Knuckle pushed Shiek away gently and relaxed again.

"Well don't invade my personal space so much…I don't like people getting too touchy-feely." Shiek chuckled and jumped up to the ceiling and daggered into it and fell asleep and Knuckle did the same on his throne.

(8 hours later)

Knuckle next awoke to the sound of the Serenade of Water finishing and when he opened his eyes he saw Link and Shiek putting away their instruments. "Well Link; you're doing well. I'll see you again later." Sheik used a different magic to warp away and Knuckle was left with Link.

"Well then…let's see how much you've improved." Knuckle got up and summoned his sword; Link charged and quickly rolled around him to slash at his back but Knuckle's cape got in the way and Knuckle quickly spun around and knocked Link away with the side of his blade.

"Enough! You've improved but you seem to have just now noticed the flaw with the Back Slice. Fully armored or caped enemies with a strong defense are almost impossible to land a complete Back Slice on and as such this next move was created to help counter enemies with such a comprehensive defense: the Helm Splitter! Let it be hewn into your mind." Knuckle demonstrated the logistics of it and performed the attack without a subject and Link understood immediately.

"You've just taught me a move that could be your undoing..." Knuckle knew this was true since even though his head/helm was firmly secured to his torso/cuirass it was also the most vulnerable part of him since if given enough force he could literally lose his head.

"That may be so...but remember that an aware enemy is incredibly difficult or impossible to perform a Helm Splitter on." The sword was replaced with the Ax-Guitar and he quickly played the Sonata of Shadow and warped away before Link could ask him any more questions.

(Kakariko Graveyard)

Knuckle reformed at the Shadow Temple and promptly held up a hand at the entrance and blasted it with dark magic causing the seal on the door to break and the evil energy to flow out in a stream and engulf him in the process which made him physically cringe and his body to dull for a moment before the burst of energy decreased to a trickle. "One down..."

Knuckle walked calmly through the graveyard and entered Kakariko; the citizens all quickly fled and he walked up to the well and blasted the seal on it away like with the Shadow Temple and evil energy erupted from it into the sky and parted the clouds. "Done."

Knuckle wasn't completely sure Link would come to the Shadow Temple first since the Spirit and Shadow temples can be done interchangeably like the Forest and Fire temples…he was lucky Link did go to the Forest Temple first…regardless with this much disturbance Link or Navi would certainly notice. Knuckle then sat in front of the well and when he did Bongo Bongo invisibly put his hands on his shoulders and put his head next to Knuckle's.

"Thank you…it was dreadfully boring in there." Knuckle couldn't move…despite his great power and resistance to just about everything Bongo Bongo had disabled his ability to move through simple touch…he was scared and Bongo Bongo knew it. "I think I'll stay here for a while and feed off of your fear.

"…Just as long…as they appear…I know you'll love to attack them." Bongo Bongo knew what he meant and eventually magical fires started all over the village and Knuckle was forced to remain seated against the well and after a couple of days Sheik appeared and looked stunned as he stared down Bongo Bongo for what seemed like hours and Link came along.

"Knuckle? Sheik what's going on-!"

"Idiot get back!" Bongo Bongo released Knuckle and grabbed Sheik and slammed him around like a ragdoll before dropping him and then ominously and aesthetically partially materialized as a shadow and rammed Link hard causing him to black out but he quickly awoke at Sheik's insistence. "Moron that was a delicate situation! We're lucky to be alive thanks to your interruption!"

"Well fine sorry but what was that!"

"The evil spirit that was sealed within the well by the Sheika long ago…only great power could have released it and I assume it was Knuckle…but…he isn't himself right now." Link looked up and noticed that Knuckle was darkened…he didn't shimmer brightly at the slightest hint of light as usual.

"The spirit managed to catch him off-guard and in a way…seal him…he might come out of it naturally but I'll leave that to you after I teach you this song." Sheik taught the Sonata of Shadow to Link and then warped away but when he turned to face Knuckle he quickly jumped back as his signature ax split the ground where he stood.

"Knuckle…you may not be yourself right now but I still sense daunting strength…I won't hold back!" Knuckle was silent and began to fight Link fiercely as if he meant to kill him and Link had his sword and shield drawn and using the skills taught to him he evaded Knuckle's attacks and countered successfully but his attacks barely seemed to harm him but the damage was still apparent as dents and scratches which previously never appeared occurred from his attacks.

After a long while Link managed to do a Helm Splitter but used the side of the blade and it knocked Knuckle several feet forward and after he landed his ax disappeared and his luster returned. "Ugh…damn that specter…." Knuckle got up and all the damage to him seemed to heal instantly to Link's shock and he turned around. "Well I wasn't able to control my body but I could see…you've improved greatly Link so I will reward you with an Aesthetic move: the Mortal Draw."

Knuckle demonstrated the move and watched Link do it. "This move leaves you open but it deals instant death; the Mortal Draw is a thin line between your death and your enemy's but remember to be secretive about it since if your enemy sees through your ruse you'll be at the disadvantage." Knuckle then turned the sword into the Ax-Guitar and warped to the Desert Colossus.

(Desert Colossus)

Knuckle appeared in the colossus and he quickly ran up to the entrance to the Spirit Temple and sealed it with a giant silver door and created his throne and sat in front of the door and summoned several of his signature axes and swords in racks on either side of him and he began to leak his dark magic throughout the area and his master contacted him. "Knuckle…I can sense your energy from here…what is the matter?"

"Nothing sir…that blasted Sheik has kept evading me and I've grown tired of it…I'm going to make sure he won't be able to escape this time!"

"Patience Knuckle you've done well so far…if you flaunt your energy too much Sheik will be wary and leave instead."

Knuckle calmed down and eased up his magic release. "Yes master…I will have him in your hands soon." Ganondorf ended the link and Knuckle sat patiently for days until Sheik came and immediately Knuckle trapped him in a purple prism. "I'm sorry Sheik…but I've grown tired of our game of cat and mouse." Link then entered the colossus and saw Sheik trapped and Knuckle sitting patiently.

"Link…good to see you! I have a challenge for you! Duel me now! I have my reason so it will be much more of a fair fight!" Knuckle picked up two of the silver swords and held one in each hand and he charged Link but Link rolled out of the way and utilized the Back Slice to instead slash at Knuckle's side and he jumped back and performed a jump attack but Knuckle blocked it and parried and was about to slash Link's back when Link rolled forward and Shield Shoved him to throw him off and then held his sword at his back like it was in it's sheathe and used a revised Mortal Draw which effectively slashed through Knuckle's torso from his left shoulder to his right hip and the giant stumbled back and fell to one knee and Link held his sword towards him.

"Well it looks like I've surpassed you." Knuckle nodded but then quickly knocked Link's sword away and had the other sword at his throat.

"Don't ever let your guard down! You should have used the Ending Blow to finish the fight!" Link held a stern face and shook his head.

"But if I killed you then there wouldn't be any way for me to learn more." After a few seconds Knuckle released Sheik but kept the entrance to the Spirit Temple sealed.

"Indeed…you've improved so quickly that I wasn't prepared…but I'll be ready next time…I shall teach you one last technique…the final one you must learn on your own." Knuckle demonstrated the Jump Strike and then put away his throne and weapons but kept the entrance sealed. "I will not allow you passage inside though…you must return to this place seven years ago before I will allow you passage." Link was confused but Sheik nodded and taught him the Requiem of Spirit and Link warped away to the Temple of Time.

"You were genuinely defeated…I'm surprised."

"Don't be…it was a true duel and I let my guard down…he repeated my mistake so I berated him…the next time he returns here my door will dispel on it's own." Knuckle warped to the Temple of Time and proceeded to magically repair himself…it used to be that Link couldn't even scratch him but now he can cut clean through him…after a while of waiting in the sword chamber Link returned and was surprised to see Knuckle. "I assume you've been to the past?"

"Yes...and I know who you are…how, why did you join Ganondorf when he's the one who did this to you!" Knuckle looked down and slowly shook his head.

"Time changes things Link…not only physically." Knuckle then walked away. "Hurry…your journey here is coming to an end." Link nodded and warped away and Knuckle got ready. "Master…I found both of the missing pieces of the Triforce! Sheik is Princess Zelda and she holds Wisdom! The other is held by the warrior who wields the Blade of Evil's Bane…I fought him and he sliced clean through me…they will both be here soon."

"I knew this beforehand…regardless good job finding out on your own. If they are both going to meet here then I will cast magic to seal them in and I will capture Zelda…you can have the boy."

"Thank you master!" After several hours of hiding in plain sight cloaked Link and Sheik both appeared in the chamber and after some words were exchanged and Zelda gave Link the Light Arrows, Ganondorf cast dark fire around the whole chamber and stole Zelda with a pink prism but before Link could think of warping Knuckle reappeared holding two of his signature poleaxes and knocked him down. "I'm sorry hero...but now the time has come to see which of us is better!"

Knuckle chopped both axes into the floor; carving gashes into the ancient tile. "And this time I won't be holding back!" Knuckle sealed both exits with silver doors and the dark fire ceased and then silver weapon racks loaded with Knuckle's signature poleaxes; swords and shields lined both walls. "And I will reveal to you...that I have at any given time fighting you...been using only 10% of my total strength and abilities!"

Knuckle focused and unleashed his full power causing his armor body to transform and he appeared similar to the Darknuts of Twilight Princess only silver, his cape was fully restored and the rubies on his helm were larger and made him look like royalty. "I at my full power possess the strength of 500 men! You alone by some great fortune and unknown magic have the strength of 5 men...if you had these Silver Gauntlets even then you could only achieve the strength of 250 men! I will crush you hero!"

The ruby on the front of Knuckle's helm glowed and fired a red magic blast at Link but he held up the Mirror Shield and reflected the attack back but Knuckle merely knocked it away with an ax and then dashed forward so fast it was almost a blur to Link but he held up his shield and performed a revised Shield Shove which threw Knuckle off course and caused him to crash into a weapon rack but he instantly recovered and charged again and this time Link dodged.

"Insane! Such a level of speed with such weight, strength, endurance and stamina is incomprehensible to a mortal man!" Knuckle jumped and struck Link's sword with one of his axes but Link held true despite the one man army that just did it.

"Have you forgotten! I am no mortal man!" Knuckle then split Link in two with his other ax effectively killing him but a pink fairy appeared and Link returned to normal and the hero backed away ready for another bout. "You're lucky that fairies exist...but I doubt that helps the pain! That is one of the things I'm grateful I never have to experience again!" Knuckle then floated up into the air and his axes transformed into arm-mounted silver crossbows with magazines to hold the bolts and he began to rain silver hell down on Link but Link held up his shield to block and suddenly the Master Sword seemed to glow red.

"Din's Fire!" Link slashed at Knuckle and the red arc of magic struck him across the torso and he lit on fire despite him having nothing flammable save for his cape. "Din's Fire burns everything...including mystical silver!" Suddenly Link glowed green and he appeared above Knuckle. "And Farore's Wind can let me move faster than light!" Link took out the megaton hammer and spun in midair. "And you're right!" Link struck Knuckle's helm with the hammer causing half his head to shatter. "The Ending Blow should be used to finish the enemy!"

Knuckle blacked out and crashed to the floor and Link landed gracefully before putting the Megaton Hammer away. "It looks like even with all your power in the end I am better than you!" Everything was silent for a moment but then the weapon racks all liquidated and the liquid silver flowed into Knuckle and he fully healed and got up and he grew huge and began to take on a monstrous form reminiscent of a Wolfos but only the top half.

"Insolent child! You have yet to become serious and I have yet to begin to fight!" Knuckle raised a giant claw and raked it across the floor just barely missing Link and Knuckle's ruby glowed and fired a continuous beam of energy that Link avoided and then Link saw it…among the shifted parts of Knuckle's original body he saw the Silver Gauntlets embedded on the back of the giant claws so Link baited him into bringing down a claw and when he did Link dodged and quickly got on top of it and stabbed the Master Sword into it and pried the gauntlet loose and immediately Knuckle's luster faded slightly but before Knuckle could stop him Link retreated and put the gauntlet on instantly giving him a power boost.

Seeing that this form had little chance of defeating Link now Knuckle changed back to how he was before he absorbed the weapons and summoned a sword and charged Link much slower than before and then Link used a combination of Farore's Wind and Din's Fire to warp directly over him and then performed the Great Spin in mid-air with the blade superheated and sliced off Knuckle's right arm and along with it…the other Silver Gauntlet. "No…." Knuckle returned to being made of cursed iron and fell to his knees from weakness and Link opened up the arm and took out the Silver Gauntlet and put it on.

"It's over Knuckle." The silver doors turned to iron but then rusted rapidly and turned to dust. "I've won…and I assume that the Great Spin was the final skill right?" Link sheathed his sword and turned to walk away but Knuckle grabbed his sword with his left hand and got up but Link ignored him and kept walking towards the exit and in rage Knuckle charged him but Link instinctively took out the Megaton Hammer and spun around and smashed Knuckle in the side and being made of simple iron he shattered and fell to the floor in pieces. "Farewell…." Link then rushed out of the temple.

"…You fought well Knuckle…you have failed me only this one time and not from personal weakness but because he stole your power…I'm sending you to the gap between dimensions where one made of metal will be restored." Knuckle's body then was brought together and sucked into a dark portal on the floor.

(1 hour later: The Dark Gap: Abyssal Lake shore)

Knuckle awoke to darkness…swirling clouds of a purple haze amidst a sea of black with sparse crimson lights that barely illuminated the harsh solid ground surrounding the black lake. "I'm…banished?" Knuckle got up to find his body perfectly restored only he was made of Dark Matter instead of cursed iron or mystical silver so he was jet black with slight hints of dark purple.

"I feel twice as powerful as I was before I got the Silver Gauntlets…." After wandering around the bleak locale for a few minutes 3 wolves of Dark Matter skeletons and shadows appeared and all acted as if they were his pets. "Oh hey! Reaver, Talon and Wolven! Could you guys help me get out of here?" They whimpered meaning they didn't know how to get out either but Wolven barked and led them to the brutal corpse of Phantom Ganon.

"So…here's that failed specter huh? I could use this." Knuckle picked up the corpse and using magic broke down its physical structure and absorbed it and he felt himself bond to it and his magical understanding and overall power increased. "Perfect! Now I know how to open portals into this gap freely! First though…let's assess the situation." Knuckle focused and created a large reflective disk of Dark Matter and it lit up and revealed what he wanted to see: Link as he was going through Ganondorf's castle.

"He hasn't gotten to the Shadow wing yet…I can still get the Gold Gauntlets!" Knuckle turned the mirror into a portal and stepped through it and his 3 pets followed but when he did his armor was stripped and instead he was a skeleton made of Dark Matter with his core inside the ribcage. "Whoa…so this is my true form now? I can't summon my armor right away…I'm weak right now so I had better be careful." Knuckle turned to see his wolves were Dark Matter skeletons too with glowing eyes and he chuckled as he used his magic to see the invisible path and he got to the chest in no time.

"Heh, heh, heh…Link may have gotten my Silver Gauntlets but I'll still have the Gold ones!" The moment Knuckle opened the chest and took out the gauntlets a hook on a chain grabbed them and pulled them up to the main path and it was Link. "Gah damn it!" Knuckle sent his pets after him as he clumsily summoned a thin sword and shield and jumped up to the path but his pets were quickly defeated and forced back into the gap and Knuckle charged and crossed blades with Link. "Damn it boy! You already have the Silver Gauntlets you stole from me! You don't need the Gold Gauntlets!"

"Knuckle!" Link was reasonably surprised since he assumed he killed him but he got over it quick and used a Shield Shove to stagger him and sliced off his head causing Knuckle to fall to the floor limp. After waiting for a minute Link took off the Silver Gauntlets and put on the Gold Gauntlets but as he pondered what to do with the weaker Silver Gauntlets a black clawed metal hand suddenly grabbed them and disappeared into a black portal and Knuckle's body was too.

"Ha, ha, ha! You may have gotten the Gold Gauntlets boy but I still have my old ones back! It's called contingency!" Knuckle fully returned to the gap and was fully repaired again and armored but he opened his torso and ribcage to see a crimson cat-eye jewel of sorts which he assumed was his core and absorbed the Silver Gauntlets into his very being and his black body and armor was then aesthetically mixed with silver and he felt twice as strong as he ever was! "Yes! This is true power! If I get the Gold Gauntlets too then my power will essentially triple!"

Knuckle opened the portal to the middle of the tower where the Sun and Moon knuckles stood guard and he entered fully armored thanks to his newfound power. "Boys! You're about to be promoted!" Knuckle sent them both to the Gap and then brought them back and they were both made of Dark Matter effectively making them twice as strong as before. "Now to gift you with special fire!"

Knuckle gave Moon the power of eternal Blue Fire so he could create and control the freezing flame endlessly and gave Sun the power of eternal Red Fire so he could create and control the hellish flame. "Ha, ha, ha! If he can defeat both of you then I will fight him!" Knuckle created a throne of Dark Matter that sealed the exit that lead further up the tower and summoned Dark Matter weapon racks along the walls and Sun and Moon both picked up a Dark Sage Sword and a Darknut Shield. 'Perhaps I should upgrade them to Darknuts when this is over…yeah I'll do that.'

(2 Hours Later)

Knuckle waited patiently on his throne; being sure to remain stone still with his hands on the hilts of his twin Dark Sage Swords at the end of the arms of his throne and soon enough Link came through the door and paused in shock at the sight of the enemies before him and before he could mentally prepare Moon fired a stream blue fire at Link and Sun followed up with his own fire and when Link got close they both worked together to try and box him in and impale him but he blocked both ways and warped away and left a bomb which knocked both of them for a loop and Link ran Sun through the chest and split him in half forcing him to return and Moon blasted Link with blue fire again but the mirror shield reflected it back and Moon was frozen solid and Link shattered him forcing him to return and Link turned to face Knuckle. "So…still…want another go?"

Knuckle was silent as he plunged the room into a purple, hazy darkness to Link's surprise and he got up and wielded his twin swords. "Do you even need to ask?" Link activated the Lens of Truth to let him see through the haze and their duel began. Link was now as strong as 500 men thanks to him naturally being as strong as 5 men and being multiplied by 100 and Knuckle was now as strong as 1000 men thanks to him being as strong as 20 men alone being multiplied by 50. "Give it up Link! Even with the Gold Gauntlets you're only half as strong as I am!"

"Even so I defeated you before when I was only barely 10 percent as strong as you! If anything this is much more of a fair fight!" They continuously traded strikes and stalemated each time. Link despite being only half as strong as Knuckle was blessed with the Triforce of Courage and all the fairies of Hyrule…Knuckle only had himself and his own power. "But face it Knuckle! Against the Master Sword you're nothing but paper!"

Link slid past Knuckle's defense and stabbed Knuckle through the chest and Knuckle immediately dropped his swords and all his magic ceased as he clutched at the Master Sword in his chest causing his hands to destroy themselves and Link backed away and watched in terror as Knuckle turned to ash and soon his armor was gone leaving his frame and quickly it was diminishing but he finally managed to pull the sword out; taking his ribcage with it and fully exposing his core which had a deep gash in the pupil but it was repairing quickly as Knuckle devoted all his physical mass to repairing it and soon all that was left was the Crimson Eye that fell to the floor. "…Knuckle…I'm sorry." The throne was gone so Link went ahead to face Ganondorf but Knuckle wasn't finished….

"That damned sword! Master beware that blade!"

"I know I saw what it did…I won't let him have the chance to get close."

"I will aid you! I personally cannot come to you…and sadly unless I'm near some sort of body I cannot even open a portal to the gap…but I can create measly disembodied hands to help slow him down for you!"

Knuckle couldn't move so he transferred his consciousness to the first Dark Hand he materialized and created several more but made sure to pick up his core and he made dozens of hands and sped up the tower past Link who sped up at the sight of him and he got to Ganondorf's chamber and floated beside him as he played a massive organ darkly.

"I can contribute." Ganondorf took away his hands as 4 Dark Hands played an intricate dark tune and then Ganondorf joined in to increase the intensity of the song and a minute later Link came through the door.

"Welcome…boy." Ganondorf and Knuckle stopped playing the organ and both turned to him. "I'm amazed…Knuckle here is of great power even without a Triforce…and yet you defeated him 3 times with ease…." Ganondorf powered up and Knuckle backed off a bit.

"Link! His power is too great! I can't get near him!" Navi was blown away by Ganondorf's energy and the great king took to the air and Knuckle flew beside him. Ganondorf lobbed electric blasts at Link but Link hit them back with his sword and during the volley Knuckle's Dark Hands held Link's limbs to slow him down but Link persevered and continued the game of perverse pong until Ganondorf missed and got struck by his own attack and Link took this chance to take out his bow and empowered an arrow with the power of Light and the presence of the arrow destroyed Knuckle's Dark Hands and he fired it at Ganondorf causing him to fall to the floor and he quickly rushed to him and stabbed him through the chest.

"Master!" Knuckle fired a pure red energy blast from his core and knocked Link and his sword away and flew to his master as Zelda was freed. "Master speak to me!" Ganondorf grabbed Knuckle and tore him away from his last Dark Hand which disappeared and he summoned the last of his strength and blew the top of the tower up and collapsed with Knuckle tightly clutched in his left hand.

The tower shook and it was obvious that it was collapsing under Ganon's dying wish to take them with him but following Zelda, Link and her escaped from the castle just before it crumbled and everything seemed like it was over but Ganondorf burst from the rubble holding Knuckle and brandishing the Triforce of Power on his right hand and he transformed before their eyes into a monstrous beast and then he smashed Knuckle into the empty slot on his forehead and Knuckle glowed brightly as Ganon was covered in a heavy Dark Matter armor. "Graaaaaaaah!"

Ganon knocked the Master Sword away and sealed him in with a ring of fire. "Link! Try to survive! Even with the Triforce's Power and Knuckle's protection he must have a weakness!" Link took out the Biggoron Sword and carefully assessed Ganon's possible weaknesses considering his already intimidating abilities and size with his comprehensible defense thanks to Knuckle but he noticed only his tail wasn't armored so Link did his best to get behind him or even roll under him to slash at his tail and after several attacks Ganon collapsed and the fire disappeared and he got back the Master Sword.

After he got the Master Sword back Knuckle's protection was meaningless and combined with the Light arrows the armor was destroyed and Link downed Ganon and then slashed his face a few times; knocking Knuckle out of the socket before he stabbed through Ganon's head and the sages acted quickly to seal Ganon away into the Dark Realm he himself created. "Link…you've done it! You saved us all! But…this isn't your world…you should go back…and regain your lost time. Please…give the Ocarina of Time to me and I will send you back…one last time."

Link was torn…but he gave Zelda the ocarina and she played the Song of Time and he was sent back and his gear was all left in his place. "…We'll protect these weapons and equipment…for who knows; perhaps another hero will need them." Zelda turned towards the other sages and they came over but they all stopped and turned towards an evil presence similar to Ganondorf and they saw Knuckle's Crimson Eye looking at them from the ground. "Knuckle! He wasn't sealed as well!"

Before any of them could move to seal or destroy him Dark Hands quickly materialized and restrained them. "Ahhahaha! I must truly be lucky! I literally have you all in my hands and I have the boy's equipment!" Knuckle's Eye was picked up by a hand and he floated towards Zelda. "And I have your foolish decision to thank for it! Thanks to you a world parallel to this one has been born of a massive Time Paradox simply by sending him back! And with him gone…there's nothing to prevent me from claiming my prize!"

They all looked on in horror as a Dark Hand picked up the Gold Gauntlets and Knuckle absorbed them and his power tripled! "Yes, yes, yes, YES! My dream has been realized!" Knuckle formed his skeletal frame which now had hints of gold to it and then a suit of mail exactly like the Darknuts from Twilight Princess formed over him and then his black, silver and gold armor formed over the mail and he walked up to Zelda and tilted her chin up at him.

"Thank you princess for all your help! Now then…since I have what I want…I don't have any need for you." Knuckle released them all and turned around and started to walk away to their surprise. "Enjoy your kingdom's peace and prosperity Princess Zelda. But be warned…your seal won't hold my master forever…be prepared for that eventuality." Knuckle then seemed to disappear with the wind leaving Zelda speechless.

(Dark Gap: Abyssal Lake shore)

Knuckle materialized in the gap and wrote in crimson engraving over the top of the portal "Old Hyrule" and then walked several paces away. "If this is the gap "between dimensions" then what I'm about to do should work." Knuckle created another dark mirror and focused and almost immediately he saw an untouched Hyrule Castle with a young Link and Zelda in the garden and Link was frantically explaining everything to Zelda. "If this is the situation...then it is definitely Young Hyrule." Knuckle engraved the title over the dark mirror and entered.

(Hyrule Castle: Gardens)

"So we need to stop Ganondorf at all costs!" Link stopped and took a long breath.

"Well...good thing he's already been stopped." Link looked up at her in surprise. "You see...the leader of the Gerudo is currently Nabooru; she said that they rebelled against Ganondorf and gave him to the Ancient Sages."

"Huh? But how? In the alternate future Ganondorf used the Gerudo to attack Hyrule and overthrow it...how did Nabooru figure out his plans were ruinous?" Zelda gasped as a giant shadow was cast over them and recognizing the outline Link froze.

"You have me to thank for that." Link quickly drew his Kokiri Sword and spun around and struck but it had no effect as Link thought. "Ahhahaha! Is this how you thank me? I told Nabooru and the Gerudo Tribe everything as they slept through telepathy! The following morning they captured Ganondorf and hauled him away to the Spirit Temple and left his fate to the Ancient Sages."

"What but you're Ganondorf's most loyal minion! Why did you betray him!" Zelda looked at Knuckle in shock but he ignored it.

"I am the "other" Ganondorf's loyal minion. This Ganondorf is an entirely different person and as such I have no allegiances to him." Link put away his sword and shrugged.

"But still you don't give a damn about anyone or what happens to them so why did you stop an all-out war?" Knuckle chuckled.

"Because I knew what would happen if the war occurred...I figured that this would be more interesting since I don't know what would happen without a war." Knuckle then started fading away. "Farewell boy! We may or may not meet again." Knuckle disappeared just as he mysteriously appeared.

"Ok...HOW THE HELL did he travel through time!" Knuckle's helm poked out of the air. "Whoa!"

"Space! Time AND space!" Knuckle left again.

**Epilogue:**

After his servitude to Ganondorf Knuckle's tale was retold in two ways:

Link recounted his take on Knuckle in Young Hyrule, thoroughly telling everything and Zelda had a scribe record this tale in the archives as a lesson and testament to how much people can change.

In Old Hyrule on the other hand Zelda recorded that he was a cruel and stoic man who while having his own beliefs followed his master's demands without faltering and told of his terrible power and that he might return one day.

Knuckle himself on the other hand returned to his new personal realm of darkness to discover his own path away from the demands of his master until he is called upon again.

**Author's Rant:**

Here's part 1! A little rushed if I think about it but I don't like to go too into detail and leave some finer details to your imagination…which I'm sure you know if you've read some of my other works as silly as they were. So now you've met Knuckle and his adventures have begun but don't think he's done! Oh no I don't think Knuckle's adventures might ever end…if I can get it to go well enough. See you again at the end of Part 2!


End file.
